


Four Times Jim Doesn't Propose to Pam (and One Time He Does)

by delightfulalot



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulalot/pseuds/delightfulalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  <i>"Hey, Pam?" he said, softly and seriously.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Jim Doesn't Propose to Pam (and One Time He Does)

**Author's Note:**

> Um, the title's pretty self-explanatory. This is my first _real_ Office fic, and I wrote it walking to and from the grocery store, somehow.

1\. 

"Hey, Pam?" he said, softly and seriously, leaning against her desk. ****

She looked up from what she was doing, a little bit exasperated.

"Will you...refill your jellybean dispenser? It's empty." He grinned as he held it out to her, and she couldn't help but smile.

2.

"Hey, Pam?" he said, looking over the car at her, his car door open.

She looked back, feeling even shorter than usual.

"Will you...let me drive? Last time we went to this place, you got lost."

"I'll never learn if you don't let me try," she said, getting into the driver's seat. She smiled, though, before he got into the car.

3.

"Hey, Pam?" he said, opening the door to the conference room. He didn't acknowledge the production crew, not even to say "sorry" like he did the last time he interrupted one of her interviews.

"Yeah?"

"Will you...go with me to lunch?"

"When I'm through here. " She turned back to the camera. "Sorry," she said, smiling widely.

4.

"Hey, Pam?" he said, coming up to her in the kitchen at work.

She looked at him expectantly.

"Will you...move out of my way?"

"No," she said.

"No? But you're standing in front of the fridge."

"Oh! Okay." She smiled, and moved to her left.

5.

"Hey, Pam?" he said. They were in his car, on their way home from dinner at his parents' house. They had loved Pam, and his father had joked that Jim should marry her already, and his brother had joked that Jim probably already had the ring.

"Yeah?" she said, suddenly feeling nervous. This fake-out felt different, more serious, and the big difference between this one and all the others was that there were no cameras around, no co-workers; it was just the two of them, driving back to her place in his car, listening to Elvis Costello and the Attractions.

"Can you open the glove compartment for me?"

She relaxed, let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. But when she opened the glove compartment, there it was, a tiny little velvet box.

"Go ahead, open it," he said, his eyes on the road but a big smile on his face.

She slowly pried the lid open, keeping her eyes shut tight until the very last second.

"Oh! Earrings! They're beautiful, Jim, thank you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He pulled into her apartment complex, parking next to her car.

"Happy anniversary," he said, leaning over and kissing her, holding her face in his hands. When she pulled away, he said, "Oh, and by the way. Will you marry me?"

A second velvet box appeared out of nowhere, and there it was, an engagement ring with a tiny little diamond, and somehow it looked so much better than the one she wore for three years, the one Roy gave her. She could imagine herself wearing this one forever, next to a simple band of gold, and spending years coming home from the Halpert family gatherings, listening to Elvis Costello or Elvis Presley or just silence.

Then the ring was on her finger, and he could taste her tears through her kisses, and neither one noticed how uncomfortable they were, angled in the front seat, wrapped around each other, because she said yes.


End file.
